<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Smudge of Romance by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272860">A Smudge of Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couples Massage, M/M, got rid of those damned kids, just one, nevada has a feeling, not in a murder way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevada gets a couples' massage for him and Caractacus. He can not, of course, keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day 2021 exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Smudge of Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/gifts">fucker</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caractacus looks at the envelope Nevada's just handed him, then looks at Nevada. "And what's this?"</p>
<p>Nevada rolls his eyes. "It's a surprise. I figured with the kids running around with Falsely Disgusting--"</p>
<p>"Truly Scrumptious," Caractacus corrects, fighting the urge to smile. "Whom I have no feelings for other than warm friendship."</p>
<p>"The fuck do I care?" Nevada asks. Caractacus gives him a flat look. "Shut up," Nevada says. He taps the envelope. "Would you open it already?"</p>
<p>Caractacus makes a great show of turning the envelope over slowly and lifting the flap. The small, annoyed sound Nevada makes Caractacus's grin break free of its own volition. Caractacus cocks his head at the small certificate he pulls from the envelope. "A couples' massage?"</p>
<p>"No happy ending," Nevada says with a leer. "At least not until we get back here."</p>
<p>Caractacus shakes his head. "Why must you be like this?"</p>
<p>"You fucking love it," Nevada replies. </p>
<p>Caractacus knows there's no way he can argue otherwise, so he takes the easier route, stepping forward to kiss Nevada. "Thank you. It's a lovely gift."</p>
<p>"Glad you like it," Nevada says, pulling Caractacus in for another kiss. "Looking forward to watching you get worked over."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Caractacus asks, nipping at Nevada's mouth. "Are you certain you can stand watching someone else touching me?"</p>
<p>"Like I said, no happy ending until we're home."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Nevada really <em>had</em> thought that he could handle watching Caractacus getting a massage, but it turns out he was wrong. Very wrong. </p>
<p>Because Caractacus's masseuse is a big, smiley guy with huge muscles who immediately compliments Caractacus's body and lights up when Caractacus says he's an inventor. </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah? What sort of stuff?"</p>
<p>"Hey," Nevada says to his own masseuse, "You ever think about doing your job in just a towel? Give your customers a nice show?"</p>
<p>The man gives Nevada a silent, annoyed look and steps around him to start working on his back.</p>
<p>"Nevada," Caractacus murmurs, cutting Nevada a look.</p>
<p>"What?" Nevada asks. "He's hot. It'd be a good view."</p>
<p>"He hears that a lot," Caractacus's masseuse says. "Everyone's got a crush on him."</p>
<p>"Yeah, like you don't get your share," Nevada's masseuse replies. </p>
<p>"I do all right."</p>
<p>"You are in terrific shape," Caractacus says, trying to lift his head, but remembering at the last moment he's supposed to stay flat. "I was admiring your flexor carpi radialis definition when you introduced yourself."</p>
<p>"Hey, man, you wanna go a little lower with those hands, I won't complain," Nevada says. "You got the kind of hands a man wants on his ass."</p>
<p>"Isn't this a <em>couple's</em> massage?" Nevada's masseuses asks. </p>
<p>"You will have to forgive him," Caractacus says. "He's half-feral."</p>
<p>"I'll fucking show you half-feral--"</p>
<p>"Nevada, please shut up and enjoy the massage you so kindly bought us."</p>
<p>Nevada opens his mouth to tell Caractacus exactly where he can shove his pissy tone, but his masseuse hits a spot he'd had no idea was tense, and he groans loudly instead. </p>
<p>"See?" Caractacus says. "Isn't it lovely?"</p>
<p>"Lovely" is not the word Nevada would choose. It's more like every single muscle in his back is turning to liquid, and it feels pretty fucking good.</p>
<p>"Oooh," Caractacus whispers his voice shaking at the end of the word as his masseuse works his neck.</p>
<p>"Careful, you're giving me ideas," Nevada says.</p>
<p>"I am starting to think that was the whole point," Caractacus replies.</p>
<p>Nevada hears his masseuse snigger and opens his mouth to tell him to shut the fuck up, but before he can say a word, Caractacus reaches over and grabs his hand. "What--"</p>
<p>"Hush," Caractacus says quietly but firmly. "Enjoy this with me."</p>
<p>Nevada turns his head and meets Caractacus's even gaze. "You bossing me around?"</p>
<p>Caractacus gives him a soft smile, like he really does enjoy everything about Nevada. "A little," he says. "But I promise, you'll be...happy...when we get home."</p>
<p>Nevada blinks slowly, the warm heat of Caractacus's expression making lust curl in his belly. "Yeah, okay." He says. "Whatever."</p>
<p>They spend the rest of the hour in silence, occasionally groaning or sighing as they both get worked on. At the end of the hour, they're left alone with instructions to take all the time they need to get up and get dressed. The moment the door closes, Nevada sits up and stretches hard.</p>
<p>Caractacus watches him through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips when Nevada scratches his stomach. "You look wonderful," Caractacus says, his accent extra-thick like he's just woken up from a good night's sleep. "I'm tempted to make you happy right here."</p>
<p>Nevada eyes Caractacus, considering if he wants to take the other man up on his half-offer. He knows from experience that Caractacus will absolutely get him off if Nevada wants him to. Nevada stands, letting the sheet that's been covering his lower body fall to the floor. He watches the way Caractacus stares at his half-hard dick, then let's his eyes wander over the curve of Caractacus's biceps, the rise and fall of Caractacus's shoulders as they flow into his back, the perfect dip of Caractacus's lower back before the swell of his ass.</p>
<p>"Much as I wanna slide my dick in your mouth, I'd rather take you home to really get my money's worth."</p>
<p>Caractacus chuckles and slowly sits up, stretching from head to toe. "How romantic."</p>
<p>"Hey, I got us this massage."</p>
<p>"And made several passes at your masseuse."</p>
<p>"You liked it."</p>
<p>Caractacus shrugs and stands, keeping his sheet around his waist with one hand. "It seemed like you were concerned I might be distracted if you didn't hold my attention by being crass."</p>
<p>"Nah," Nevada says, glad Caractacus is turned away to gather his clothes so he doesn't have to hold onto a poker face. "I know I'm your favorite."</p>
<p>Caractacus looks over his shoulder, giving Nevada a small, warm smile that makes the lust in Nevada's belly slip into a different sort of feeling.</p>
<p>"Of course," Caractacus says, and it is somehow both sarcastic and very honest. </p>
<p>Nevada turns his back to get dressed and starts to make plans for when they get home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should apologize that they didn't fuck, but I promise they def did when they got home. This was very fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. </p>
<p>Thank you to mgarner for the beta and correcting every, single spelling of Caractacus's name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>